


Unterwegs

by eurydike



Category: Take That
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf der "The Garden"-Promotionstour durch Europa macht Mark sich Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unterwegs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120000) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Danke an elfwhistletree fürs Korrekturlesen.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist nur zur Unterhaltung da. Die darin beschriebenen Ereignisse haben lediglich in meiner verrückten Fantasie stattgefunden.

Die Zeit unterwegs war immer unwirklich.

Nur sehr wenige Menschen leben tatsächlich in Reisebussen und Hotelzimmern, aus Koffern und verbringen jede Nacht in einem anderen Bett. Oder, besser gesagt, viele überleben so, aber das Leben – eine Familie und ein Zuhause – soll nicht so sein, dass man immer wieder alles zusammenpacken muss. Häuslichkeit bedeutet Stabilität, Langlebigkeit und die Abnutzung der Fliesen auf dem Weg zwischen Küche und Fernseher, den man immer wieder geht.

Mark starrt aus dem Fenster des Busses auf die vorbeiziehende Autobahn. Seine Gedanken drehen sich, schreiben kleine Aufsätze und lösen sich auf – er schreckt aus einem Traum von einer weißen Katze auf, die auf dem Geländer vor einem Haus sitzt, das er noch nie gesehen hat.

Er erinnert sich, dass die Zeit unterwegs immer unwirklich gewesen war. Früher hatten sie oft nur zu dieser Zeit ihre Ruhe gehabt, nur sie fünf und die Leute, die für sie sorgten, die sie vor dem ganzen Wahnsinn, den der Ruhm mit sich brachte, beschützten und ihnen die Möglichkeit gaben, ab und zu einfach nur fünf Typen zu sein, die in einem Park Fußball spielen.

Was unterwegs passierte, blieb auch dort. Diese Wahrheit traf auf alles, jedes und jeden zu. Nun sind sie älter und weiser und so viel verheirateter. Aber ja, was unterwegs passiert, bleibt immer noch dort.

Die Zeit unterwegs ist unwirklich.

Jason sitzt gleich vor ihm. Mark guckt durch die Lücke zwischen den Sitzen und sieht, dass Jason die nackten Füße an der Lehne des Sitzes vor sich aufgestützt hat und mit dem Finger das Click Wheel seines iPods betätigt. Jason reist wie jemand, der einem Katalog entsprungen ist, und scheint fast die ganze Reisekollektion von Muji zu besitzen – perfekte, geschmackvolle Töpfchen, Büchsen und zusammenklappbare Gegenstände, zum Beispiel die Lautsprecher aus Karton, und platzsparende Seife, die nach Vanille und grünem Tee riecht.

Mark macht wieder die Augen zu. Ein warmes Gefühl schießt ihm durch den Bauch und in seinem Kopf macht sich ein gleichmäßiges, freudiges Summen breit. Die Nacht zuvor hat Jason ihn aus dem Badezimmer getragen – hat ihn aus dem Bad gehoben, einen Arm unter seinen Knien und den anderen um seine Schultern, und ihn, der getropft und gedampft hat, getragen, um ihn dann vorsichtig auf das weiße, weiße Bett zu legen, sich hinzuknien und sich am Wasser, das sich in Marks hohlem Kreuz gesammelt hat, zu laben.

Mark hat gemurmelt und irgendwie protestiert und Jason hat seine Stirn genau zwischen Marks Schulterblätter gedrückt, ihn so unten gehalten, ein- und ausgeatmet und unwirsch gesagt: „Bitte, wenn ich dich schon mal habe?“

Mark hat sich umdrehen müssen, um ihn zu küssen. Er hat sich aufgesetzt, dabei Arme und Beine ausgestreckt, Jason an sich gezogen und ihre Lippen haben sich langsam und fast zu sanft getroffen.

Der Reisebus ruckelt. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden halten sie an einer Ampel an. Marks Mund ist, wie er gerade merkt, ganz trocken und seine Wasserflasche ist leer.

„Jay?“, fragt er leise.

Jason, der sich auf seinen iPod konzentriert, reagiert nicht. Mark hält sein Gesicht nah an die Lücke zwischen den Sitzen – der Stoff ist kratzig und riecht nach Chips – und kann Jasons Profil im Sonnenlicht sehen, das durchs Fenster hereinströmt.

„Jay?“ Er hebt die Hand, streckt sie durch den Zwischenraum und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen Jasons Lederjacke.

Jason dreht sich um. Seine Augen leuchten. Mark spürt, wie ihm die Brust noch enger wird, süßer Schmerz.

„Darf ich etwas von deinem Wasser haben?“, fragt er leise. Auf der anderen Seite des Mittelganges schnarcht Gary und Howard liest ein dickes Buch über Brian Clough, und Mark will jetzt gerade nicht, dass jemand ihm und Jason zusieht.

Jason antwortet etwas verspätet und schaut Mark eine Weile einfach nur an. Dann schluckt er, zieht sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, murmelt: „Klar“ und greift in seine Tasche.

Das Wasser ist in einer Thermosflasche mit Eis, um kalt zu bleiben – so durchorganisiert ist Jason –, und herrlich zu trinken. Mark nimmt einen großen Schluck und weiß, dass Jason ihm dabei zusieht.

Er reicht die Flasche wieder an Jason zurück, der die Hand danach ausstreckt. Einen Moment lang berühren sich ihre Finger an der glitschigen Flasche und Mark spürt, wie Lust ihn überkommt, ein Gefühl, das sich in Jasons eindringlichem Blick widerspiegelt und darin, wie er sich unbewusst üder die Lippen leckt.

Das alles hat als Spiel angefangen. Und sie haben beide verloren.

Oder zumindest kommt es Mark manchmal so vor, wenn er tausende von Kilometern von Jason entfernt ist und weiß, dass dieser irgendwo alleine zu Abend isst, mit niemandem sonst, der ihn berührt.

Es fing wirklich als eine Art Witz an. Im langen, heißen Sommer 1995, in dem sie Konzert um Konzert gaben, die bevorstehende Auflösung der Band in der Luft lag, obwohl niemand darüber sprach, und ihre Outfits stets knapper wurden, der Anteil an PVC darin jedoch kontinuierlich stieg. Bei ihrem Anblick wäre jeder Gogo-Tänzer rot geworden und, zur Hölle, sie hatten es gut rübergebracht. Und um sie herum hatte es eine ganze Mafia von Schwulen gegeben. Ihr Manager, Stylisten, große Tiere vom Plattenlabel, Medienleute, Sponsoren, sie alle hatten vorgehabt, ihnen ein bestimmtes Image und bestimmte Abmachungen und Verträge zu aufzudrängen.

Mark hatte Jason zum ersten Mal backstage berührt, wohl wissend, wer ihnen zuschauen würde, einfach nur, weil er es konnte. Weil es anderen Menschen weh tun würde, die nicht tun konnten, was er tat – der schlimmste Grund, etwas zu tun – und weil, als Jason merkte, was abging, seine Augen vor Wut kraftvoll leuchteten und er Mark daraufhin ebenfalls anfasste. Sie streichelten sich nur gegenseitig am Arm, küssten sich am Hals, saugten sich an den Fingern. Nur das am Anfang, ganz ähnlich wie das, was sie sowieso immer taten.

Natürlich folgte Jason ihm zwei Wochen später ins Hotelzimmer und sie küssten sich, als könnten sie nicht mehr ohne einander leben, und berührten sich überall, wo sie konnten, schnappten nach Luft, starrten sich in die Augen und zitterten vor lauter Genuss, denn...

Denn vielleicht hatten sie sich darauf sowieso zubewegt, gesteht Mark sich nun ein. Als sie vor zehn Jahren "Babe" gespielt hatten, hatten sie einander etwas über die Liebe vorgesungen und dazu die Worte eines anderen Mannes benutzt. Es hätte nichts Besonderes bedeuten sollen und machte damals auch nicht den Anschein, dass es das täte. Warum also ertappte sich Mark nun manchmal dabei, wie er das Lied summte und sich an Jasons Finger, die vorsichtig die Gitarre zupften, mit demselben Schauer erinnerte, den er verspürte, wenn sie andere Dinge taten?

Das hat alles als Spiel angefangen. Und sie haben beide gewonnen.

Manchmal ist Mark so glücklich, dass er meint, er hätte fliegen können, wenn er von dem Wolkenkratzer in L.A. gestürzt wäre. Manchmal entlockt ihm schon allein das Wissen, dass Jason irgendwo da draußen ist, ein Lächeln.

Während der Anfangszeit dessen, was Jason die "Jahre in der Wildnis" nennt, hörte das nie ganz auf. Mark mochte zwar genau den Eindruck haben, aber dann gab er ein kleines Konzert in Europa oder so und bekam eine Nachricht (erst auf Papier, dann als E-Mail, später SMS), und Jason kam zu ihm ins Hotel, mit den langen, struppigen Haaren eines Reisenden, einem muffigen Rucksack und in Sandalen, und Mark, der immer noch auf sein Äußeres achtete, spürte eine seltsame Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung, die nur noch stärker wurde, wenn Jason endlich die Arme um ihn legte.

Sie trennten sich nie – sie waren ja nie offiziell zusammen gewesen. Aber 2003 hörte Jason auf zu schreiben. Mark fragte sich, viel zu oft, ob es etwas mit Robbie zu tun hatte, damit, dass er sich wieder mit Robbie traf. Er hatte nicht gefragt, denn er wollte nicht das hören, was er erwartete zu hören – dass Jason genug von ihm hatte, wie der ganze verdammte Rest der Welt offenbar auch.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Mark sich anderem zugewendet.

Oder es zumindest versucht.

„Bist du okay?“, fragt Jason. Er ist etwas gebräunt und die feinen Fältchen um seine Augen sind immer noch hell – Sharon wird das für den Auftritt heute Abend richten müssen. Mark sieht ihm ins Gesicht, nickt und lächelt ein wenig.

Jason seufzt, als verstünde er mehr, als Mark auszudrücken gedachte.

Interviewer fragen Jason immer, wann er eine Familie gründen werde. Jason sagt immer, er wisse es nicht. Jason sagt nie, dass er von den Krümeln einer Beziehung lebe, dass er darauf warte, dass einer von ihnen oder beide zur Besinnung kämen und merkten, dass sie so nicht leben können. Jason sagt nie, dass Jahre seines Lebens an ihm vorbeizögen und alles, was er bekäme, seine Ration, ein paar Monate unterwegs seien.

Verdammt. Verdammt, ich habe dich vermisst... hatte Mark gesagt, als Jason ihn endlich wieder geküsst hatte. Er war fest entschlossen gewesen, nach der Wiedervereinigung ein guter Mensch zu sein. Und sie hatten 2006 wochenlang getourt, ohne dass nur das Geringste passiert wäre, und Mark versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie beide erwachsen geworden waren und dass sie andere Wege gefunden hatten, das Bedürfnis zu stillen, das sie miteinander gestillt hatten.

Mark weiß nur, dass er am dritten Tag, an dem Jason "Wooden Boat" nicht singen konnte (und er hatte es gewollt, er hatte sich so gefreut, das Lied zu haben, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht ganz, und die Stellen von Mark, die genau wussten, wie es war, sich unzulänglich zu fühlen, spürten Jasons Schmerz mit), im Studio blieb und behutsam zu helfen versuchte. Was gar nichts Ungewohntes – sie hatten schon oft genug zusammen Musik gemacht – und auch nichts Außergewöhnliches war, bis irgendwo um _to cut himself down man’s born again_ herum die Gitarrenmusik plötzlich abbrach und Jason ihn dort umgeben vom Geruch von Teppichboden, Kohlepapier und Gary Schokoladenmuffins küsste und das Leben wieder besser war.

Nichts konnte es je mit Jason aufnehmen, der ihn festhielt und ihn noch immer so berührte, als wäre das eine Ehre, die niemandem sonst zuteil wurde. Was auch wieder nicht stimmte, denn es war eher so, dass nichts es auch nur annähernd mit Jason aufnehmen konnte.

Die "Beautiful World"-Tournee verbrachten sie in einem Leuchten, einem glücklichen Leuchten, das durch Europa und wieder zurück führte.

Und dann war es vorbei mit dem Unterwegssein, die Realität hatte sie wieder und Mark wusste immer noch nicht, wie er diese beiden Welten vereinen konnte. Er wollte nie jemandem weh tun, aber nun hat er keine Ahnung, wie er es beenden soll.

„Jay“, sagt er und ist sogleich wieder still, denn es bringt nichts – es gibt einfach keine passenden Worte dafür.

Jason betrachtet ihn eine Weile. Die milden, nachdenklichen Augen wälzen Gedanken schneller als Mark sie sich überhaupt machen kann. Mark liebt es, sich zusammen mit Jason Filme anzusehen und sich seine Theorien anzuhören. Er liebt es, von Jason mehr über all die Dichter und Denker zu erfahren, von denen Mark noch nie gehört hat. Wenn Jason redet, lässt er auch seine Hände sprechen. Plato, Marx und Obama haben alle andere Handbewegungen, anmutig und aussagekräftig.

An diesem Abend werden sie wieder einmal zusammen in einer Fernsehsendung auftreten – durch die Fenster des Reisebusses kann man schon die Häuserblocks von Berlin Mitte erkennen, es geht viel zu schnell –, _Up All Night_ singen, dabei an die Originalversion denken (ihre Version, die sie gemeinsam geschrieben hatten und die viel zu offensichtlich gewesen war, bis Gary eine neue, schnellere Nummer daraus machte) und es wird alles und nichts bedeuten und sie werden dazu lächeln.

Und dann wird Jason ihn in sein Hotelzimmer mitnehmen und das Duett mit ihm fortsetzen. Sie wissen, wie der andere sich bewegt, wenn sie sich die Zähne putzen, wie sie schlafen, was sie zum Fauchen, Starren und Schreien bringt.

Und dann wird die Reise enden und diese ganze Zeit wird unwirklich gewesen sein. Mark wird nie wirklich glauben können, dass das alles tatsächlich geschehen ist, dass sie all diese Momente erlebt haben, all diese möglichen Umarmungen, die sich angesammelt haben und teilweise auch tatsächlich passiert sind, so einfach ist das. Er wird Jason an irgendwelchen Partys, Preisverleihungen und Tanzproben sehen und Jason wird lachen oder lächeln und so tun, als hätte er nie Marks Fuß geküsst und dabei gezittert.

„Ich weiß“, sagt Jason leise und lehnt sich gegen den Zwischenraum.

Mark kann Jasons Augen nicht sehen. Er streckt die Hand aus, packt die Jasons und führt sie an seine Lippen. Sonnenlicht und die Schatten von Laternenmasten ziehen über sie beide hinweg, wie Kräuselungen auf dem Wasser, wie die Zeit.

Noch haben sie etwas Zeit auf dieser Reise, in diesem Bus. Mark steht auf, geht zwei Schritte, setzt sich auf den Sitz neben Jasons, macht es sich gemütlich und legt seinen Kopf auf Jasons Schulter.

Ein weiteres Mal lässt er sich im Halbschlaf treiben. Es ist ruhig und warm und er ist mit Jason zusammen. Und selbst wenn das nur gerade jetzt wirklich ist, es reicht aus. Vorerst.


End file.
